


Hetalia Oneshots

by FireopalCHAOS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mention of dead character, Mentioned Characters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentioned apocolypse, mentioned genocide, mentioned possible relationships, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireopalCHAOS/pseuds/FireopalCHAOS
Summary: A series of oneshots for Hetalia. Some are based off of random thoughts I get and others are somewhat connected. Most of them have head canons thrown in as well.





	1. Norway's Cross

No one knew how or when Norway got his cross, though there were plenty of theories out there. Some of the nations thought it was something he got from his Viking days, some thought that it had some spiritual connection to the cold blonde (they all had one after all), and some-mostly the Nordics-thought that he was simply born with it.  
  
Another thing about the cross that intrigued everyone, was the fact that if you tried to touch it, no matter if you were close to him or what he was doing, you would have a rather sharp knife at your neck. It also was interesting to them in the fact that he never took it off and you never saw him without it. So when, at the Nordics family gathering, he came into the room without it on, the four were shocked.  
  
“Why are you staring at me?” Norway asked.  
  
“Um, you aren’t wearing your cross…” Denmark said, trying to figure out why he wasn’t wearing it.  
  
“I can’t find it. It probably fell off the table in the night,” Norway stated, grabbing some cereal for his breakfast.  
  
Norway looked different without the clip in his hair. Instead of being back, the other half of his bangs was able to fall in front of his eyes and covered most of his ear. He still had the curl floating next to his head but it was a bit harder to spot when you weren’t looking for it directly.  
  
This happened for the next several days and by the third day, they could tell that Norway was getting jumpy no matter what he said. Denmark was the first to say anything.  
  
“Hey, Norge, you sure that you don’t want to look for your clip? We’ll help you look for it,” he offered as the Norwegian jumped.  
  
“No, I’m sure that it will turn up soon,” Norway stated, looking around the room anxiously.  
  
The other four looked at each other with worry in their eyes, Norway was starting to scare them with how he was acting.  
Iceland walked down the hall to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack of licorice when he heard something coming from Norway’s room. He knocked on the door, “Hey are you alright, Nor?”  
  
“I’m fine, Island, don’t worry,” Norway’s voice said through the door. Iceland frowned, Norway hardly ever said something to him without calling him little brother, ‘Just why is he so worried about that cross?’  
  
Iceland went and got his licorice and walked back through the hall. He paused at Norway’s door to listen and see if he was still up and heard him muttering to himself in Norwegian. Figuring that he could at least try to get Norway to get to sleep, Iceland opened the door and his eyes widened. The room was completely destroyed and Norway was sitting in the middle of the room with his head between his knees.  
  
“Nor.”  
  
Norway’s head snapped up and Iceland noticed the circles under his eyes for the first time. “What are you doing in here, Island?”  
  
“You need to get to sleep, Norway, you look exhausted and need to stop worrying about that cross,” Iceland said, trying to drag the older to the bed that had the bedding completely disheveled and scattered.  
  
“No I have to find it. I can’t lose it,” Norway said pulling his arm back and shaking his head.  
  
“Then let me help because you’re starting to scare me.”  
  
Norway looked up at Iceland and nodded slowly as he let his arm go. The two looked around the room again, this time placing everything back where it belonged.  
  
After searching through most of the room all that remained was a pile of bed sheets and the bed itself. Iceland handed a sheet to Norway to look through it as he searched through another. All of the sheets were taken out of the pile and folded in a stack at the foot of the bed. Norway sat on the bed and pulled his legs up to his chest.  
  
“I really lost it,” he murmured into his legs.  
  
Iceland watched him, “Nor it can’t be lost completely. It has to be here somewhere since you had it the day before you lost it.”  
  
Norway nodded but didn’t lift his head from his knees. Iceland looked down at the ground and blinked, he could have sworn that he just saw a sparkle come from under the bed. Iceland knelt down by the bed and felt under the bed. His hand came into contact with an object that felt a lot like a cross. He pulled it out from under the bed and looked at the cross that had caused so much panic in the older nation.  
  
“Nor, I found it.”  
  
Norway’s head snapped up from his knees and he reached for the cross and held it in his hands as tears ran down from his eyes.  
  
“Norway, why is that cross so important to you?” Iceland asked, sitting next to the other on the bed.  
  
Norway was quite for several moments, “Because she gave it to me.”  
  
“Who gave it to you?”  
  
“Scandinavia. She found me when I was just a new country and completely alone. She showed up and gave me clothes and before she left, she gave me this cross as her promise to return.” Norway rubbed his eyes to try and stop the tears but they kept coming, “She never did return and I guess I keep it as a hope that she will return one day.”  
  
Iceland rubbed his brother’s back as he cried, unable to think of anything else to do. How would he have felt if Norway hadn’t kept his promise to return when he got independence from Denmark? Iceland didn’t know and he didn’t want to know now.  
  
The next day, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark were relieved to see that Norway had returned to semi-normal and had the cross back in his hair, though they did wonder why Iceland was calling Norway ‘Big Brother’ of his own free will…


	2. A Dark World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has gone to heck in a hand basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death, mentioned genocide, dark!Iceland, mentioned possible relationships, mentioned apocalypse, probably more but don't know what else to put.

Iceland stared across the table, eyes half-lidded and fingers tapping a monotonous tune on the table. His head rested on a closed fist and the laptop he was supposed to be taking notes on was sleeping. The outfit he had once worn-the brown coat and pants, white dress shirt with bow tie, and laced knee high boots-was replaced by the blue outfit his military wore, only bloodied and ripped in places.  
  
Russia, who had changed very much from what he had once been, was shifting under the gaze of the Nordic country. If any had told Russia a mere century and a half ago that he would be utterly terrified pissing off the island nation, he would have laughed and asked if they had been spending time with America. Now, after being on the receiving end of the once island nation attacks, Russia would agree with you whole-heartedly.  
  
America sat next to Russia, face-mask firmly in place over his nose and mouth as he quietly slept on the table. The outfit he had once wore so happily was replaced by a sweatshirt, comfy pants, and a chain of worn, origami chrysanthemums around his neck-the last gift from Japan.  
  
China and Hong Kong sat silently as the meeting that had once been so full of life droned on and on. Both had lost more in the last 150 years than any would like to admit.  
  
The others in the room-Germany, Italy and Romano, Liechtenstein, Poland, many of the african nations, Turkey, and only a handful of the south-eastern asian countries that had once been-were all so very different from what had been.

 

>   
>  _*Lay down your head*  
>  _*And I’ll sing you a lullaby*  
>  _*Back to the years of Loo-li, Lai-lay*___

_It happened so fast. The meeting had been normal-England and France fighting over whatever, China calling others immature, Germany trying to keep things under control-when it happened. Pakistan suddenly collapsed, crying in pain that those who had been present when Japan was hit with the two atomic bombs flinched at._

__The TV that only turned on when something major happened flipped on and all the countries watched in silence as a reporter told what had happened: terrorists had gotten an atomic bomb and used it destroy one of Pakistan’s cities._ _

___It went unspoken in the room, but every nation heard it. This was going to be another World War._ _ _

 

“Bīngdǎo, you should eat-aru,” China told the nordic who had become something of a younger brother.

Iceland looked to the box placed in front of him and pulled it closer after a moment, softly saying, “Thank you, China.”

Hong Kong was staring at the box, chopsticks held loosely in his hands as he stared off into memories that were far too fresh no matter how long ago they had happened. Iceland, knowing how hard merely looking at the box is for the other no matter what is inside, tries to keep his own memories from cropping up lest he stab someone and they have to clean up blood from the room again.

Finland pauses as he walks past, eyes red now and never as happy as he once had been. Iceland ignores the other and continues eating the food China had made to the best of his abilities. Finland bows his head and walks on, joining Sweden and Ladonia at a table to eat.

Denmark doesn’t even walk past the table the three are sitting at, instead taking the longer route and staying close to the edges of the room. He isn’t the only one doing so, most of the nations walk around the table or don’t sit in the tables closest to the three.

Russia is carrying an extra plate of food to the conference room even though everyone knows that the chances of America waking up and eating are close to nothing. Some of the ones who still have the illusion they had once lived in still buried deep within their souls can’t help thinking that maybe if things had been different, the once enemies might have made a nice couple.

Of course that is only thought of in brief moments when they can forget what has happened.

 

>   
>  _*And I’ll sing you to sleep*  
>  _*And I’ll sing you tomorrow*__

_The War had lasted a shorter time than the other two World Wars but had cost far more than the others combined. Some nations had nearly been wiped out and were struggling to survive day by day even though The War had ended close to fifty years past. And then there were those who had been wiped from existence: Greece, Pakistan, Taiwan, South Korea, Georgia, Kuwait, Oman, Sri Lanka, Singapore, Micronesia, New Zealand, nearly all of the island nations, and the Baltic States.  
  
_Everyone thought it couldn’t get worse and then it did.  
  
_The doctors thought it was a new strain of the cold but it was so much worse and it became more and more obvious as it progressed.  
  
_The first sign that they needed to begin worrying about this was Canada snapping and throwing the table into the wall after someone mistook him for America again and escalated from there. No one was sure what had made the usually calm nation to completely lose it, but when asked later, Canada couldn’t remember what had happened.  
  
_After more research, Canada closed its borders, exports, and anything that came into the country was gone over with a fine-toothed comb. The disease had turned out to be hybrid of several terrible diseases. The closing of borders came too late, though, confirmed cases of the hybrid disease were already coming from the northernmost states of America._____  
  
  
Hong Kong was twisting the chain that he never took off anymore. It was old and the clip had been replaced three times, but it held so many memories that it would never be destroyed until he was gone or it no longer held its shape. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to not think of what happened in the past.  
  
China watched sadly, knowing that nothing he did could bring back those who had vanished. In his long life, many friends and foes had vanished from the world and yet he had not. At one point, he might have thought that a great gift from whatever created nations that he was to survive while everyone else fell to ruin. Now, now he watched as those he hadn’t even known had become friends and family dieing and in pain and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Romania didn’t talk at all anymore. Moldova, who had changed from the slightly childish nation to one that had seen more than what he should have, often tried to get Romania to talk, but as time went on, his attempts began to become less and less effort filled. He knew that Romania wished he had been the one to fade instead of his friends.  
  
Iceland stared at the laptop, the screen showing a picture he wished he had been more willing to take at the time. The meeting had started again but no one was truly paying attention to the automatic motions and speeches that were given one at a time.

 

>   
>  _*Bless you with love for the road that you go*  
>  _*May you sail far to the far fields of fortune*__

______When the disease began to show up in America, Mexico closed all imports and borders from the nation above her.  
  
_All travel to and from America and Canada had gone to a stand still and by the time Canada fell-ten years after his borders closed-, horror struck again. The disease had mutated and those infected slowly began going insane.  
  
_America and Canada stayed at other nations houses, getting updates from their bosses regarding the country so they could still participate in the meetings. The twins were never seen without face masks anymore unless they were replacing the blood covered ones.  
  
_Japan tried to help come up with a cure. He quickly became the leading researcher into the disease and when he wasn’t working on figuring out the sickness, he was sitting with Canada and America, trying to make them feel better in anyway he could.  
  
_Of course, they should have realised that there would be major consequences.  
  
_Thirty years after the initial discovery of the new plague, Japan was attacked with enough nuclear weapons that it looked like Nagasaki and Hiroshima combined at every single major city and town in Japan.  
  
_Later, they would learn that one of the technicians working in a North Dakota missile storage area had been infected by the disease and gone completely insane. They would learn that that technician had had access to every single missile in North Dakota and fired them at Japan under the idea that Japan was attacking them.  
  
_As it was, Japan survived for thirteen years of complete agony. If he wasn’t thrashing in his sleep as pain racked through his body, Japan was screaming his voice raw as delusions raced across his vision.  
  
_The remaining Asian countries that could help did their best to make things easier for Japan. Hong Kong was the one there most often, providing any kind of help he could and nearly being dragged out by China to eat and sleep. Iceland would occasionally visit, bring something from Norway that would help with the pain even as it grew in intensity each passing day.  
  
_Hong Kong was the only one there when Japan stopped whimpering in pain, no longer able to scream after destroying his throat from so many years of near constant screaming. No one is sure what happened that day, they doubt they ever will know since Hong Kong will never talk of what did happen, just pull at the chain with a symbol no one remembers what it means._______________  
  
  
Russia glanced over at Iceland, looking away quickly when the dead eyes turned to look at him. Nothing, not even when the Baltics had once fought him for their own freedom, could compare to the absolute horror that the once small island had brought to the world.  
  
None of them had expected the nation that had trouble getting people to visit and with issues regarding another of the Nordics to be something they should have feared. It had become an unspoken rule for the countries that still lived: Iceland was the World Power.

 

>  
> 
> _*With diamonds and Pearls*  
>  _*At your head and your feet*__

________________They should have been expecting it, they should have known that there would still be people out there who wanted to bring back what they thought right. It shouldn’t have been so surprising when the only remaining Korea came running into the meeting with tears in his eyes and apologising to America with such emotion that many of them thought he was someone completely different. They understood in a second either way as America’s side suddenly started bleeding and he let out a bit off cry of pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________The War had started again.  
  
_Nearly every nation did what they could to try and stop the people who had hidden for 86 years from destroying the world. There were some that stayed out of the war-Switzerland took the same strategy as he had it the world wars, Norway refused to fight but would help others in anyway he could, Italy tried to come up with some form of peace for the world, and the North Americans were unable to fight at all-but even that didn’t stop the effects from reaching them.  
  
_Switzerland was first. Bomb after bomb was dropped onto his country by planes that couldn’t be shot down fast enough. Austria and Liechtenstein were with him as his country fell and he faded from the world.  
  
_Italy had been next. He had meet with some of the leaders who were fighting this war to try and get the peace treaty he had come up with signed, but halfway through, he realized what they had really wanted: him distracted as the southern part of Italy was destroyed.  
  
_The North American twins didn’t ever really get a break, missiles were almost constantly being shot at them. Canada was the one to vanish completely and America would lock himself in a room for months and they could hear crying coming from the room but there was nothing they could do.  
  
_Norway had been a surprise. Everyone had expected him to be the only one to get out of the war without any battles but still he was attacked.  
  
_Those who had been there when Tromsø was invaded could still hear the screams as Norway felt each and every one of his citizens who didn’t bow to the way of the attacking forces view be killed in the most painful way possible. It still amazed them that even after that, Norway tried to be as neutral as possible and still help indiscriminately.  
  
_They would look back later on and realize they should have seen the signs. Iceland was the only Nordic who was actively trying to help Norway when he was invaded by England for the natural resources that Norway had. Iceland was the one to try and get Norway to rest more with help from China and Hong Kong who wanted to repay what Norway had done for Japan.  
  
_Hong Kong was the only other one present when Norway was bombed. It had been the middle of the night and Iceland had screamed bloody murder as Norway’s breathing grew harder and harder. Nothing the two did could help the other nation and they watched helplessly as he faded._________________________  
  
  
Iceland watched the video of America as he finally fell after nearly 100 years fighting against the disease.  
  
The American had once been annoying and hard to understand but the disease had brought out a new side to him no one had known existed.  
  
Iceland turned away from the screen, not wanting to watch as another of his...family...fell to ruin and faded from the world.

 

>   
>  _*And may you need never banish misfortune*  
>  _*May you find kindness in all that you meet*__

__________________________It was one of the only good things that would happen to Iceland in this entire time when he would look back on it. His and Norway’s bosses had decided on an agreement that worked both ways: he would help with energy while Norway provided slightly more visitors and resources.  
  
_The two became closer after that, working out differences and their own agreements to understand the other better. It became almost impossible to find one without the other.  
  
  
___________________________ Iceland was taller than he once was, Denmark noted as he sat with Sweden. That wasn’t the only change to the youngest Nordic though. He had become like his name, ice. Only Hong Kong, China, America, and Romania could even have a conversation that was nice with him. A few would have not really civil conversation but not rude either, more like that stiff politeness when discussing something with someone you don’t know. The rest of the world was either ignored or on the hate-list. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________  
_______

 

>   
>  _*May there always be Angels*  
>  _*To watch over you*__

____________________________It was hard to notice at first, but slowly the shifting shadows began to take on more sincere shapes and forms as Hong Kong, Iceland, and China looked at them. America might have noticed it too if he wasn’t in the constant pain of the disease running through his body.  
  
_The shadows that had been ignored for such a long time as tricks of the light and imagination began to make more sense, taking forms of creatures from the mythology and legends of those who had fallen. Kappas and many tailed beings began to follow them around. China and Hong Kong nearly cried the first few times they saw them while Iceland smiled slightly. Even if it wasn’t what Norway had seen, being able to see what was there and not made him feel closer to the other.  
  
  
_____________________________ Markings that they couldn’t figure out had begun to appear on their skin. Some thought it was because of all the radiation that had been released by the wars. Some thought they were a new mutation. Some thought it was to tell their life stories.  
  
The truth was that they marked when each of them would disappear from this world. China recognized them and cried silently as, slowly, the world was purged of all of them. The only thing that brought him happiness as he held India’s hand as the other slowly faded was that his own marking was woven on his back. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________  
_________

 

>   
>  _*To guide you each step of the way*  
>  _*To guard you and keep you*__

_The creatures they could now see, only from the asian nations, would at times attack other nations or bump tables for a book to fall down that they needed. They didn’t know why they did this, but it brought tentative peace to the world as they pieced together their lives._  
  
  
It was foolish to believe that she could have possibly been able to do anything to help her brother. Russia had been dead since America had faded from the world. There was nothing she could do that would bring her brother back, whether it was the stalking she had once done or the old recipes their oldest sibling had once made.  
  
She held up the gun and flicked off the safety. Her brother was all but dead now, would it really be considered a crime to do this?  
  
She shook her head. No, they both lost so much. Both of them were dead inside, she was just making it so the inside was reflected outside.  
  
She pulled the trigger and turned the gun to point at her own head. Just before the trigger was pulled again, she could swear that she heard her big sister welcoming her home.

 

>   
>  _*Safe from all harm*  
>  _*Loo-li, Loo-li, Lai-lay*__

__There had at one point in time been a legend China could vaguely remember. He couldn’t remember if it ended happily or sadly, what the people in the legend were named, or even when it took place, but he could remember that it told of happiness being found in the darkest of times.  
  
_He knew the legend wouldn’t bring back those lost or fix what had happened, but when he would tell what little of the legend he could remember to Hong Kong and Iceland, they would both, almost, seem to be at peace for a few short minutes.___  
  
  
So few of them were still alive that they had grown to know. Sealand had been destroyed and was rotting at the bottom of the sea. Wy had been raided and tortured before she finally faded. Molossia fell to the disease hard and fast. TRNC was killed with Cyprus. Seborga faded on the battlefield with Romano. Niko Niko Republic died soon after the bombing of the Japan. Hutt River had faded trying to protect Wy. Kugelmugel...Kugelmugel had proven to be a true force to be reckoned with as he and Austria fought to protect their country.  
  
Ladonia tapped the paint that went across his cheek and nose. He could feel the long dried paint the other artist micronation had given him and had to fight down the thoughts that always threatened to overtake him now. He was the only one left. None of his friends lived anymore and everyday someone else faded from the world.  
Sweden was sitting with Finland as he slowly faded. Ladonia couldn’t watch Finland fade. He had been a constant figure in his life for as long as he could remember.  
He squeezed his eyes closed and tears slowly made their way down his face as Sweden let out a cry that was truly heartbreaking.  
  
Finland had completely faded.

 

>   
>  _*May you bring love and may you bring happiness*  
>  _*Be loved in return to the end of your days*__

____The only one who didn’t try to hide when Iceland stormed into the meeting was China. Hong Kong was behind the Icelandic and didn’t move to stop him as he threw the chairs and table around the room.  
  
_Most of the nations fled, only Romania, Hong Kong and China staying behind. The three pulled Iceland into a hug once he had gotten completely exhausted and was crying.  
  
_China hummed a lullaby he couldn’t remember the words to, Hong Kong stayed silent, and Romania just tried to provide a familiar comfort that would forever be gone now.______  
  
  
Iceland rubbed the three-tailed fox’s head. Finland had faded and he didn’t truly feel sadness for the other. Of course, he also didn’t feel a sick glee at his fading as he had at England’s. The other nordic had at least never tried to take advantage of Norway’s neutrality to attack and take the resources.  
  
Hong Kong sat next to Iceland, a bottle of baijiu in his hands. China was with India at the moment and he didn’t have to be told that the other asian would not be around tomorrow. He offered the bottle to the other but Iceland just shook his head. Hong Kong shrugged and took another drink of the alcohol, hoping that, maybe, he could get rid of the memories this time.

 

>   
>  _*Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you*  
>  _*I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay*__

_______Iceland and Hong Kong were staying at Norway’s house for the moment, China not wanting the two to be in the house that held the memory of Japan’s far more recent fading than any would have liked (they still had to find a way to tell America that Japan had faded). Neither of them could sleep, too terrified that should they sleep someone else they had come to care for would vanish.  
  
_A knock came from the door to the room they were in and the two looked over as it opened and Norway walked in. They didn’t need to have words to help them know that Norway was wondering why they were still awake. They glanced away and looked out the window.  
  
_Instead of telling them to go to sleep, Norway merely walked over and sat between them. Iceland leaned his head against Norway and the three sat in silence for a while.  
  
_Eventually, Hong Kong leaned against Norway as well and the Nordic began singing. It started softly, but slowly began to grow in volume. The two younger countries fell asleep like that, leaning against Norway and listening to Norway singing.__________  
  
  
The first time anyone had played certain songs and had Iceland, Hong Kong, and China throw a knife at them, it had been two days after Norway faded. Now, everyone knew that if you were to play any sort of lullaby in the presence of the three, it was asking for death.  
  
He supposed that it could be counted as retribution, going from the world by the hand of the person he had wronged so badly. He had ignored what was happening to Norway, too angry at having been ignored, and didn’t even try to help.  
  
His finger hovered over the button that would play the song before going back to rest in his lap. No, it might seem like it would be for the best, but there was no way he would have Icey kill him, even snapped as he was. He would wait for himself to fade and not tell anyone, vanishing without a trace.

 

>   
>  _*May there always be angels to watch over you*  
>  _*To guide you each step of the way*  
>  _*To guard you and keep you safe from all harm*___

___________The world was dying. Every single one of them knew that and there was nothing they could do. The only thing that seemed to stay the same was the magical beings who would wander into their sights only to disappear not long after. They would act as the guides for those who were fading into wherever they went when they faded.  
  
_They didn’t talk. They didn’t hide anything. They didn’t betray.  
  
_Iceland stared at the large dog that stood in front of him, China, and Hong Kong. Nothing had prepared them for one of the beings to protect them._____________  
  
  
Nearly everyone was gone. Hong Kong was coughing up blood nearly constantly these days, having so many of his people sick and killing each other. China had faded a time ago, a smile on his face as they could only assume he saw old family and friends waiting for him.  
  
Iceland and Hong Kong were the only ones of the old world who still existed. New countries and nations having taken the places of those who had faded. The world was in runes, a true hell now compared to how it once was.  
  
The two had made a deal once China had faded: the one who would have a better chance of surviving once things became too much would destroy the other. It wasn’t going to be good, but it was better than having to watch the other suffer for eternity.  
  
Iceland stared down at the dripping blade. He had hoped that it would be a longer time coming, but he knew that it was time. He closed his eyes, lips moving in silent words long lost.

 

>   
>  _*Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay*  
>  _*Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…*__

______________He remembered the first time China and Hong Kong realized it was Japan’s mythical beings that had begun to appear before them. He remembered the happiness and sadness that had filled them as they laughed and cried.  
He hadn’t understood why they cried at the time. Now, as his own tears streamed down his face, he could understand it perfectly.  
  
_What had once seemed a stupid hope that had faded with time and changed to despair, was now what filled him with a feeling that he hadn’t felt in years.  
Just before his eyes closed, he could swear that he saw someone that had been gone so long their name had disappeared and the most favored memory was of them singing a lullaby.  
  
  
_______________ No one was there to watch Iceland fade. The new countries were so used to the fact that they could fade at anytime that the act of watching someone fade was strange. As it was, it would take a long time before any of them realized that Iceland had vanished.  
  
There was no one to mourn his death. There was no one who would miss him. There was no one to wonder what had happened to him. Iceland merely vanished without a trace or second thought. _ _ _ _ _ _______  
  
  


  
A/N: When I finished writing this, I couldn't end it like that for whatever reason, so have a hopeful add on that is open to interpretation.

  
**Omake:**  
  
Iceland blinked around the light fluttering into his face. Trees. Trees that looked so much like the ones he had once played in with Norway and had been gone for a long time surrounded him.  
  
He heard a twig snap and looked over to see a brown boot slightly covered by a cloak. Iceland looked up at couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.  
  
A hand extended down to him and he took it, standing up and looking at the others that were there. He was finally, finally, where he wanted to be.


End file.
